The AusLiv Shuffle Challenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: An iPod shuffle challenge dedicated to my favorite cross-fandom pairing from both "Austin & Ally" and "Liv and Maddie", Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! P.S.: I don't own both shows or their characters.
**"The AusLiv Shuffle Challenge"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie or any of its characters. The shows and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. However, since I'm getting the urge to start another shuffle challenge, I figured I do one featuring my favorite cross-fandom pairing, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney, aka AusLiv (or Livstin if that's what you like)! Okay, now before I begin, here are the rules when starting a shuffle challenge:**

 **1\. Grab your music player, choose a shipping (any shipping from any fandom) and hit shuffle on your music player.**

 **2\. You are to write a story for the first ten songs in your shuffle.**

 **3\. You may not skip songs unless you get a song by the same artist, the previous song or the song you landed on is a 'gag song' or has a ridiculous amount of time.**

 **4\. As for writing time, you only have from when the song starts to when the song ends to finish your story.**

 **And this last rule is the most important rule of them all, have fun!**

* * *

 **"You're The Inspiration" - Chicago - 3:50  
**

Austin Moon just couldn't believe it.

In a matter of moments, he had became mesmerized of what he had seen on the television. The image of Liv Rooney singing on Austin's favorite TV show, _Sing It Loud_. Just the way she sung her heart out with that smooth ballad melted his heart. There was not one note that she messed up on, coming from the 13-year old herself. Every lyric was picture perfect from the moment that song began.

Being a 14-year old himself, Austin couldn't help but became enamored and captivated by her. So cute, pretty and beautiful in his mind. He often wondered with the way she sang, this left Austin to wonder to himself: "Do I have what it takes to be famous myself?"

With a question like that, Austin continued to see Liv singing through his living room. He wished that one day she would sing alongside her. With that one single wish, it was no doubt that she became his inspiration to singing in the first place.

* * *

 **"Baby Hold On" - Eddie Money - 3:30  
**

Liv Rooney was scared out of her mind.

Out of all of the dates that Austin Moon had taken into, why did it have to be inside of a scary rollercoaster? Liv thought that motive very well. Of course, she had second thoughts about this. Before she could reconsider, Austin spoke out to her.

"Don't be scared, it's just a ride." He reassured her.

"Oh sure, you say that the first time." Liv scoffed. "I might as well fall off and leave my dead body at the pavement."

"I'll tell you what," Austin suggested.

Suddenly, Austin hung his hand onto hers.

"You can hold on to me so you won't be scared," He replied. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Liv nodded as she blushed.

She had that fuzzy feeling around her stomach as always. She knew by holding onto his hand in safety, Liv had nothing to fear. It definitely reflected on the future that Liv would have with him. It was looking a lot brighter than before.

"You sure you're gonna be okay about this?" Austin replied to her as they got on the ride.

"Definitely." She nodded.

After sighing with relief, they finally took off on the rollercoaster.

* * *

 **"If Only" - Dove Cameron - 3:45  
**

A million thoughts began ringing in Liv Rooney's head.

She was having a crush on Austin Moon, the hottest guy in her high school. Every time she would see him, Liv couldn't help but blush and look away like she was shy. But for some strange reason, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she saw her crush hang out with another girl. A brunette by the name of Ally Dawson. Liv hoped that this would be a cruel dream she was having, praying that Austin wasn't taken.

Liv couldn't decide if she wanted to tell Austin her feelings. She either knew if what she wanted to do was either wrong or right. The only smart thing Liv could only do was listen to her heart.

After Ally left, Liv's heart spoke to her again. She knew what it was telling her. So with a deep breath, Liv took a chance and approached Austin, hoping that her feelings for him would be real.

* * *

 **"My House" - Flo Rida - 3:12  
**

"This is gonna be so great..." Austin Moon said to himself as he poured in the last of the champagne.

It was one of their date nights as usual. But this was special since it would be the first time his fiancee Liv Rooney would be invited into his new house. As soon as he added the rose into the vase, he heard a knock on the door.

Austin ran up to get the door and opened up to see Liv Rooney in a stunning short red dress. She looked very seductive and lovely with that dress on. It made Austin's heart pump furiously.

"Hey Austin, you're looking quite handsome tonight." Liv blushed.

"You're looking beautiful, yourself." Austin said, winking at her. "Care to come in?"

"Oooh, you're such a gentleman..." Liv blushed even more as she came inside his home.

Austin looked back at her with such a lustful smirk. Something told him this was a night he was gonna remember.

* * *

 **"You Shook Me All Night Long" - AC/DC - 4:15  
**

"Hey Austin, can you come here, please?" Said a giddy Liv Rooney from upstairs. Austin Moon had been busy tuning out his guitar just to rehearse a new song he'd been trying. Once he heard Liv's voice, Austin had stopped.

"Coming!" He said, putting his guitar up.

Austin hurried up to the living room where he suddenly saw Liv at the couch.

"I'm here, babe." Austin replied. "What do you wan-"

Somehow, his voice was cut off when he saw Liv Rooney wearing lacy red lingerie just to tease him. Austin's jaw dropped in surprise when he saw those American thighs meld to the dark red pantyhose. Licking her lips and fluttering those sightless eyes, she spoke with seduction:

"I'm glad you're here," Liv replied sweetly. "Care to make this house shake?"

Looking at her like a dirty perv, Austin took in a very sexy smirk.

"Believe me, this house ain't the only thing that's gonna shake..." He smiled.

Just like that, Austin had carried Liv bridal-style while locking the room behind him.

* * *

 **"Wheel In The Sky" - Journey - 4:12  
**

Austin Moon had been lonely as he saw the road go by from his tour bus.

So far, it had been an entire month since he left for his world tour. Worst of all, it had been an entire year since he'd saw his girlfriend Liv Rooney. He tried to find time from his tour to go see her face-to-face, but with her acting job and his band rehearsals, they hardly ever had time. They still kept in touch with each other via Skype, but it wasn't the same at all. He wanted to have her here with him.

Austin couldn't take this very much longer. He desperately hoped this would be the last day his tour would finally be over and that he could see Liv once more. Of course, he wouldn't know where he would be tomorrow. But until then, Austin continued to look at the sleet and rain that fell around the dusty road.

* * *

 **"Raspberry Beret" - Prince & The Revolution - 6:30  
**

Austin Moon grew a little bored outside the dressing room. Being stranded outside a second-hand store must've been tiring for him as he waited for Liv Rooney to come out.

"Are you ready, yet?" He groaned. "It's been ten minutes now."

"Any minute now!" Liv exclaimed.

"But I can't wait another minute now," Austin groaned. "You've tried on 20 different hats now. Can't you at least choose one so I won't have to grow older as time-"

"Okay, I'm ready now!" She replied, cutting him off.

"Oh, thank goodness." Austin sighed.

Suddenly, Liv came out of the dressing room wearing a bright raspberry beret. Austin looked at her and felt captivation around his face.

"So, Austin," She smirked. "What do you think?"

Just like that, Austin's face went from exhaustion to joy.

"It definitely looks perfect on you," He nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Liv squealed. "It feels so warm on me!"

* * *

 **"Sister Golden Hair" - America - 3:16  
**

Both Austin Moon and Liv Rooney were relaxing somewhere around a hammock outside his Miami apartment. The two had a very tired day after

Austin felt a strawberry smell go right through his nose. He looked down to realize that smell was coming from Liv's gorgeous gold hair. He couldn't just stop thinking about her and those precious golden locks that she had. When he felt her hair petted around his hand, Liv let out a blush, hanging onto her boyfriend until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Beyond all that, Austin took in a smile. He knew that a woman like that could sure be a friend of his. But suddenly, they felt more than just friends, and it was the only reason why Liv was always on Austin's mind so much. And he liked it that way.

* * *

 **"Telephone Line" - Electric Light Orchestra - 3:56  
**

Austin Moon was feeling tense.

It had nearly been two days since his first date with the beautiful Liv Rooney. He didn't know if he should wait another day and give it some time. Worst of all, he didn't even know what to say to her if she called.

"Hello, how are you? Have you been alright?" Austin said to himself. "Oh man, that's too regular..."

Not thinking anymore, Austin finally dialed her number. After several seconds of ringing, Liv answered the phone.

But suddenly, Austin started blaring out.

"Hey Liv, it's me, Austin." He replied. "Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait another day to call you! It's just that I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I've been really dying to call you for quite sometime. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I just couldn't be impatient anymore. Don't hurt me!"

All of a sudden, Liv started laughing over the phone.

"You're not mad about this?" He asked her.

"To be honest, I couldn't wait another day either." Liv said, smiling on the phone.

"Good, I was afraid I'd be living in twilight here..." Austin said, sighing in relief.

* * *

 **"The Next Time I Fall" - Peter Cetera & Amy Grant - 3:43  
**

Liv Rooney was walking down the aisle dressed in a sparkling wedding dress. Austin Moon, who was decked out in black formal, couldn't help but gaze so lovingly at her as she stood beside him. Tonight was finally the night for them. The night that Liv would be the one that breathed life in the heart of Austin himself. After the minister gave them the vows, it was time for the moment both of them were waiting for.

"Liv Rooney, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked Liv.

"I do," Liv replied.

"And do you Austin Moon take Liv Rooney to be your awfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Austin nodded.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride!"

With those words, Austin held onto Liv as he looked into her eyes. The kind of eyes that he fell in love with after a road that Austin hoped would never end. And they finally ended their moment with a single kiss. After the kiss, the two shared another embrace.

"I love you, Austin..." She whispered.

"I love you too, Liv..." He whispered back before sharing another kiss.

* * *

 **Well, this was fun to do. Anyway, I felt bad for Liv since she broke up with Holden, so I hope she'll manage to rebound from all of this. (Don't worry, I like Liv/Holden as much as I like Austin/Ally) If you must know, everyone of those mini-snippets either shows Liv and Austin either dating or married.**

 **I was originally gonna finish early, but I had to add that Prince song just in time, in memory of his passing.**

 **It really kinda sucks since the couple possibly isn't gonna happen (since Austin's now married to Ally), but hey, that's what fanfiction's all about. Just in case it never happens on the show, let's make it happen on fanfiction! Out of all of the cross-fandom ships I'm a huge fan of, the shipping of Austin Moon and Liv Rooney is definitely my favorite.**

 **Hard to believe that my playlist has nothing but classic rock, 80's, 70's and Flo Rida. That's because those are the genres I pretty much associate with and because I'm such a huge fan (rap and country are okay too, but pop just f**king sucks). Anyway, did you enjoy that awesome shuffle challenge? If so, well then, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out!**


End file.
